


Stay the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, its angst, maybe idk, possible tw: hospitial, you're going to need tissues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car crash, an out of body experience, and another chance at life, but only if Dipper chooses to fight for it. {Sucky summery but its worth the read}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so if you have seen the movie "If I Stay", you know what to expect. If you haven't, you should its a good movie.

Dipper always had a knack for music. Both his parents were musicians, his twin was too, so it was all but expected that he would pick up music as well. And, at the age of six, Dipper received his first cello from his parents. He then spent the next ten years of his life learning how to play it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Everyone was already awake when Dipper went down stairs for breakfast. His mom was making pancakes with the help of his twin, Mabel. His dad was sitting at the table talking to his grandfather, Shermy, about politics. There was also another person at the table, someone he didn’t expect to see sitting there. 

“Grunkle Stan!” Said Grunkle turned to Dipper and gave a smile. “Hey kid, glad to see that sleeping beauty finally woke up.” Dipper blushed in embarrassment. “Where’s Grunkle Ford?” Stan sighed and picked up the nearby newspaper. “He had a lecture today so he couldn’t make it.” Dipper looked upset but nodded. 

His mom came into the kitchen and made a distressed sound. “You’re now just getting up?” She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. Dipper smiled back. “Hey, did the mail come in yet?” He had been waiting for a letter from a collage for quite some time. His mom nodded and Dipper ran to the door. There was a stack of mail and Dipper tore into it at a rapid pace. 

Dipper came back into the dining room with cream envelope. “It’s here!” Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Dipper. “Well? Are you going to open it?” Mabel tried taking it but Dipper held it out of reach. “I am!” 

Dipper’s hands shook as he tore the letter open. “If they don’t want you, they don’t know what they’re missing out on.” His grandfather smiled at him and Dipper gave a small smile back. He finally got the letter open and began pulling out the paper. His eyes scanned it and tears began forming in his eyes. 

“Oh sweetie, it ok to cry. You’ll get into another school.” His mom was coming closer to comfort him. “I got it.” Dipper’s voice was soft and small. “What? You got to speak up kid.” Stan grumbled from his seat. “I got it.” Dipper said it louder this time. A huge smile broke out on Dipper’s face. “I got the audition!” 

Cheers erupted everywhere as the words set in. Mabel ran over and gave Dipper a big hug and everyone joined in.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


That was a few months ago. “Earth to Dipper! It’s time to go to school.” Dipper looked over at Mabel. He gave a sad sigh and gathered his things. Before they were out the door, their dad called to them. “Hey, come check out the news!” The twins walked into the living room where the radio was playing. “Apparently it snowed so much last night that the schools are calling in a snow day.” The twins smiled at each other widely and shrugged off their bags quickly. 

“I have to call Candy and Grenda!” Before Mabel could leave the room, their mom walked into the room. “I thought we could spend time together as a family today.” She smiled at Mabel and Dipper. “No school means Uncle Stanford doesn’t have that much work. Why don’t we go visit him and Stan?” 

Mabel and Dipper nodded quickly. They always enjoyed traveling down to where their Grunkles lived. They rushed to put away their school bags and came back down a few minutes later ready to go. The family piled into the car and took off.

Mabel was texting her friends and Dipper was looking out the window. His mom tuned on the radio and began fiddling with it to find something good. She stopped on the local radio station after a while. Rock music sounded throughout the car and his dad scoffed. “Could you change it? I don’t like the music.” Mabel stopped texting for a second. “Wait! Don’t change it yet, its Dipper’s boyfriend playing on the radio!” 

Dipper stopped looking out the window to glare at Mabel. “You said you wouldn’t say anything!” Their mom turned in her seat so she was facing Dipper. “Boyfriend? Isn’t the boy playing that Cipher kid? The one always getting into trouble?” Dipper looked away and nodded slightly. His dad sent him a look from the mirror. “I thought we said you couldn’t date until you’re thirty and can make better choices than him!” 

Dipper huffed. “He’s not a bad person! He just gets mixed up in the wrong crowd at times, but he’s actually really nice and I love him!” Mabel gasped softly. His mom looked at him with wide eyes and put a hand on her mouth. “You what?” His dad gave up staring at Dipper though the mirror and turned to face him. Before he could say anything, his mom was screaming. “Watch the road!” His dad turned around a just in time for a truck to hit them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dipper opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying in the snow and there was red surrounding him. He sat up softly and looked around. He saw the wrecked car, the truck, and multiple ambulances. Dipper began walking towards the car. There was red everywhere on the front windshield and on other parts of the car. He turned away from the car and watched as paramedics ran back and forth. 

“Excuse me, what’s going on?” Dipper tried to get one of the paramedic’s attention but it was failing. After being ignored multiple times, Dipper ran in front of the nearest paramedic. “What’s going on?” Dipper braced himself for impact but was shocked to find that the paramedic walked right through him. 

Dipper followed the paramedic to the nearest ambulanced and got in just as they were closing the doors. He looked down and suddenly got sick to his stomach. Lying on the stretcher was his own body, damaged from the accident.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Dipper wasted no time following the stretcher with his body. Along the way, they passed another stretcher heading into one of the surgery rooms. Dipper recognized the person to be his dad. “Dad!” Dipper wanted to follow, but he needed to stay with his body. He caught some of the words the surgeon was saying. Apparently, his dad had severe head trauma and internal bleeding.

Dipper followed his body into a surgery room not far from his dad’s and made it in before they sealed the door. Dipper watched as the nurses and his surgeon rush to get everything in order. Before they started, a nurse grabbed his hand and leaned in close. She whispered into his ear softly but Dipper could hear her loud as day. 

“Ok Dipper, it’s important that you listen to me. Right now, this all depends on you. Whether or not you live is all on you. If you want to live, you have to put all your strength into living. I know you can do it, I believe in you.” And with those words, the longest few hours of Dipper’s life began.

**Author's Note:**

> On another note, my other BillDip fanfic will update with in the next 2 days.  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr: captian-bedhead.tumblr.com


End file.
